


this site is a prison (no titties)

by kusege



Category: The Search For Henry Jekyll (Webcomic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Al have a big dick it’s fact, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Multi, i cant believe this is the third tsfhj fic on here, ill fix that one day, nsfw content i guess?? i discuss titties so tumblr would block it, this is how I’m coping with the pornpocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusege/pseuds/kusege
Summary: al is blocked under tumblr restrictionsthere is a debate over titty gendersnot shown, ann sobbing over losing her blog and therefore a lot of advertisingim coping the only way i know howim so sorry midori i swear i can write good content for your babs





	this site is a prison (no titties)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in five minutes because im procrastinating existing

“Tumblr staff has officially blocked you from posting for the following sins:

  * Having an eight inch dick
  * Horny on main
  * Gay on main



If you would like to appeal this, fuck off to hell we’re too busy sucking our stockholder’s dicks to get back to you.”

 

Al stared at the letter for about fifteen minutes straight, uncertain what any of it was supposed to mean, before shrugging and tucking it into his pocket. Was this a court summons? If so, it was a very unusual one. A personal threat? Again, extremely unusual. (Although, them knowing the length of his penis was mildly concerning.)

 

He decided he would worry about it whenever he found out what a “tumblr” was.

 

—

 

“You and your non-binary-presenting nipples are on THIN FUCKING ICE, don’t you ever bring your bare chest near me or my son ever again, fruit is for whores, nazis are okay, no flesh tones on my Christian Minecraft server.

 

-Staff”

 

“I can’t read a single goddamn word of this,” Oswald said, before yeeting the letter into a random fire and naruto running away to go kiss her girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> please subscribe for more i have two tsfhj fics in the works and neither of them will be crack (or at least not this cracky)
> 
> again midori i am so sorry your children deserve better than this


End file.
